


Madeline Bassett and the Tragic Engagement

by Saylee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Madeline Bassett is smarter than she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madeline Bassett and the Tragic Engagement

Madeline Bassett was terribly concerned. She had been engaged to Bertie Wooster for nearly a month now and things were going so well that she could almost believe the fairies had decided to bless their union. And now the wedding date was fast approaching , and Bertie’s man, Jeeves, hadn’t done anything to stop the proceedings. He didn’t seem to be even trying.

Had they fought? How terribly tragic. She dabbed at a crystalline tear with a lace handkerchief. Poor dear Bertie had been pale and melancholy since the engagement was announced.

He would give it away completely. No one would believe she was the love of his life if he went on like this, and without his undying love for her people would speculate on why he didn’t marry, and his secret might come out. To think of that sweet, noble man being persecuted and kept from his one true love. Oh! It was too terribly sad. She daintily wiped her eyes with her hankie and thought of baby bunnies until she felt better.

She would speak to the man Jeeves tonight.


End file.
